The Adventure So Far...
Season 1: Arc 1 (Beginning): The story starts out with a boy that has the screen name Zoombuster and a friend who has the screen name DarkFox whos current chat program was being filled with dots. Upon ZoomBuster trying to interact he found out it took the form of a text adventure. He started out as a blue dot wandering a grassy maze, knowing that some things were randomly hidden in text adventures, he looked at the ground and found a golden key, currently, the key wasn't useful. Later he ended up having to face a corruption monster. Upon throwing a golden stone (also found earlier) at it, it faded and he moved on to the next level. It is at this point that I may mention that most of the supposesed text adventures options were glitched, and the character was mostly blind to what was going on as the player Zoombuster could only make specific movement choices at the time (the area that this game had taken place in was a grid) and everytime the character hit a wall, it would say (......bump............). Anyways, at the second level, Zoombuster incountered what would be known as the first entity. Entity.Shadow. Entity.Shadow dissapeared the first time after Zoom had tried to make contact with him. So he continued on. Near this point, he had found out that his Avatar was connected to DarkFox, so anytime that his avatar had died. DarkFox would die as well. At one point, the game got so glitched up, that certain events caused it to attempt to uninstall itself while the avatar was dead. Causing DarkFox to almost drop into a permanent coma, but luckily, the game took it's toll on ZoomBuster and created a completely different personality. Entity.Death, that somehow forced the game to reinstall itself. After this. ZoomBuster discovered while that Entity.Death had more power then he did at the time, he made the game even glitchyer. At this point, after a bit more exploration in the game, ZoomBuster could no longer log in. So they decided to forget about the game, for now. <<< Arc 2 Session 1 Somehow, It appeared that BEN and JEFF had come into contact with Zoombuster and Darkfox through the same chat that .GOLDEN had taken place in. Upon Zoom trying to log into .GOLDEN again, he some how arrived Slendermans forest (also known as Slendy's dimension) in their house, as a statue. They ended up having a lot of shinanigans through out the days, during this time Zoom grew suspicious. It was revealed later that they weren't actually in Slendy's dimension at all, but in the world of .GOLDEN(Ben is treated as a HOST as well as Darkfox, a host for .GOLDEN is essentually someone who is required to be there in order for the avatar to log in, if the host remains dead, the avatar can no longer log in). ZoomBuster tried to guide them through the world together (This is the first time they made use of the Irony system, by spawning bleach because Jeff was afraid of it.) but they ended up getting seperated. Later, Zoom found encountered a familiar Entity.Cyrus (who at first, he thought he was Shadow. Entity.Cyrus's origins can be explained in Season 0). After a chat, Entity.Cyrus turned out to be an illusion. He ended up having to fight an entity named Tragic (By doing this, he descovered usage of the rage system, which soon ended up causing the world to be set on fire temporarily). After defeating Tragic, he finally found Jeff again, and ended up finding .GOLDEN's base. After infultrating the base, ZoomBuster climbed some stairs (Albet, while being chased by a corruption monster.) and ended up finding BEN's energy being absorbed. After a short fight with the Ravon like .GOLDEN. .GOLDEN revealed that he planned to turn all of them into Corrupted dark Entitys. BEN and Zoom made usage of the rage system after seeing Jeff get hurt, and ended up going into Rage Override (a form of rage that is almost Godly in the world of .GOLDEN) Zoom knew that the only way to defeat .GOLDEN was to destroy the world itself, so he blew up the planets core using his Rage alone. Causing the world to slowly disintagrate. After finding a door to escape the world. ZoomBuster used the Golden Key he had obtained earlier to escape back into Slendy's dimension with BEN, JEFF, SLENDY, and a few entity's who were under .GOLDEN's Iron fist before. After escaping, cheers were heard. and ZoomBuster was once again blind and needed special goggles to see. Afterwards, BEN and JEFF shared a kiss, before ZoomBuster once again, disconnected. Universe Cameo (s) Creepypasta Realm <<< Arc 3 (Destruction) This Arc was reletively normal, BEN and Jeff were still getting into random shinanigans and trouble (Heck! They even shoved Zoom in the microwave!) But some events did occur. Zoom ended up hearing about an Entity called destruction so he decided to bring more people into Slendy's dimesion to help, he ended up calling apon Entity.Dave, Entity.Karkat, Entity.John all from 1 doomed Sburb timeline where Jack Noir would have probably killed all of them. Another John! appeared from Henioustuck who was about to get transformed into a monster of some sort. He befriended Entity.Tragic and encountered the Hostile Sonic.EXE who was revealed to have a bad past with Jeff. Zoom also invoked the wrath of the Tails Doll and ended up having to fight 2 Trickster!John's and Slendy who was the controller of them. It was during this that he furthered his Rage. Activating the Rage ability to copy the powers of both of John's Trickster! modes. During this, he unleashed an attack so devistating that it was able to break Slendy/Destructions shield, something that wasn't thought possible. The attack also somehow killed both John's. Afterwards, for a while Zoom couldn't connect to his Avatar, untill one day he connected to the Entity that was for him, Entity.Fire, during this, Jeff mistook him for a monster and Zoom had a vision of corrupting jeff temporarily although he woke up from it soon after. He finally went back into his regular "Zoom" avatar after getting BEN and Jeff to forgive him and went to combat Destruction, The first time, Zoom unlocking a new form called Purity, was able to combat destruction but not defeat him completely. Destruction had somehow killed BEN. It was revealed at this point, that Zoom no longer needed a host to stay logged in. As his new friend Tragic was about to die. He comboed with Tragic gaining the Golden Gauntlet as Destruction force comboed with a dead BEN. He combated Destruction with this form, finally ending his reign of terror. Zoom once again disconnected. <<< Season 2 Arc 4 This arc was reletively revealing more about certain character's pasts, such as Jeff and Sonic.EXE past qurells. Other then talking about certain characters pasts and making people feel better (Such as Entity.Shadow's and Exekku who Jeff litterally called trash, he lived in a trash can.) Not much can really be said about this arch. However, the most notible thing was when there was a sudden increase of Challenges to log in. This Challenges increased, untill it proved impossible and Zoom had to litterally use all of his rage to break into the game. Causing his avatar to become corrupt. This is the start and beginning of many things to come. <<< Arc 5 (Session 2) Challenge and 2 others (Destruction, and an Unknown Being) had created a new realm of .GOLDEN and had trapped people in it. A weakened corrupted Zoombuster stumbled upon an Alpha (the opposite of entitys) named Alpha.Clerk. There was also an entity that helped Zoom get into the game that way but he was later found to be dead. .GOLDEN was more rpg based then ever, having to collect keys to get in to Challenges fortress. This, is where the entity named Darden originated. Being an entity that was comboed with an Entity based off of Darkfox and Entity.GOLDEN themselves. After buying items from Clerk to return to his normal self and getting Darden on his side and rescuing almost everyone, he storms the castle. Quickly getting through their defenses and getting to Challenge. Entity.Cyrus made a return, and was angrier then ever, having achived Override Rage. Suddenly Zoom had a change of heart, and only wanted to help Challenge become a better person. The Unknown being revealed themselves to be Scar. The Creator of the Game. He betowed upon Zoom a power that was even more powerful then his last rank (That of Divine status but it can also be explained through season 0) Godly. He battled Scar and won by unleashing a new move that he had created himself. The "Burning Blazar". After winning, he, Scar, and others returned to Slendy's dimension. <<< Arc 6 (Cat Session) This arc was very short. It involved Alpha.Cat needing help with his clan so Zoom ended up meating starclan, taking the form of a cat to help. Unfortunately, he finds out that starclan is evil and Challenge arrives. Sealing Zoom away to protect him so that Starclan can't take over his Avatar to destroy everything. Unfortunately...This left Challenge dead and eliminated. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JI-wCXGWhYQ&feature=youtu.be <<< Arc 6.5 After countless attempts at trying to re enter the game after a hiatus. He finally re-enters the game. Albet, breaking his legs. He later works together with Darden as he finds out the timeline he is in is doomed to fail entirely to reset it. He successfully reset the timeline, however, this caused things to change a lot. The only thing he knew about this change, was that he was confined to the realm of Darden's mind. There he invented the Plane of existance theory of .GOLDEN. Which consisted of. Currently there are 3 known Planes Slendy's Plane of Existance (Within this there is also the Clans) The Mind Plane (The plane that Zoom can enter when in ones mind) And a new recently discovered Session Plane. After a qurell involving Darden and temporarily defeating Starclan, he heads over to explore this plane and find answers. Cameo(s) Warriors (Warrior Cats, an AU of Warrior Cats where different characters replace different events, it is the same, but different.) <<< Season 3 Arc 7 Session 3 Challenge was back, and this time he was more dangerous then ever. He and Entity.Heartless, were working on something mysterious, a new form of corruption Darkfox had been having dreams about. Scourge the hedgehog was also introduced. Having stumbled into that dimension. Between that and the Jail Dimension, things were pretty serious. Zoom had also learned that Scar had been captured and was taken prisoner by Entity.Challenge. Zoom had also seen visions and talked to an Entity called .DOT long before who became his guide. After figuring out that .DOT and Starclan were a part of him, he used both of their abilities, mastering both Corruption and Purity as well as re-invoking Entity.Death. He went after Challenge. He and Scourge were interupted many times by a new being, a Soundwave called Corruptachu. Who took Scourge hostage. After Scourge got corrupted, he worked for Challenge and fought against the avatar. During the climax of this Session. It was revealed that Scourge had all 7 Chaos Emeralds with him, He used them to invoke a super state and miraculously some how, Zoom did as well. Death Fought Scourge and eventually defeated him, through the process of all of this, Scourges arm was destroyed. Zoom fought a hard and long battle with Challenge but finally with a saddened good bye, he Eliminated Challenge. Scar, who was also there, was devistated. Side Arc (Finishing the Jail Dimension) While the battle in Session 3 was going on, Zoom has also visted the Jail Dimension, where jailed entitys were. After defeating Challenge, some how Scourge got taken to Jail. There, Zoom found that the entire Jail system was corrupt. So he got Tension (An Entity who worked for the jail but was freed by Zoombuster) and set up a Jail break. He successfully broke everyone out of Jail and escaped, leaving the jail dimension in ruins. Arc 8 (The beginning of the infection) After everything, Zoom was still locked to the confines of Dardens mind, and Slendy's dimension seemed unsafe and completely filled with the infection. Scar made a death bed for Challenge, while Zoom leveled up the Sburb players ranks. All of them leveling from Bronze up to Gold. Zoom went back and finished up settlling things in the cat dimension, but when he got back, it seemed that everyone in Dardens mind was gone. Only the death bed remained and everything seemed to be infected, including his avatar body! It was all because Starclan had betrayed him yet again, and revealed his true identity, Vixation, DOT also went to Vixations side and they left Zoom to die. It was from there that he took his death bed and a blood stained jacket that he had stabbed earlier containing corruptachu (It was an accident!) He dawns his robes and hood and takes on his new Identity, one that soon ended up with a personality of its own. Paradox. (In this arc, somewhere in between Zoom Initiates a Blood Bond with Darden, both of them becoming true godly in the process) <<< Arc 9 (Infection Uprising) (This is the Finale Arc of the main Trilogy) After becoming Paradox, he visits BEN and Jeff and the others in Slendy's dimension, all of them being more infected as well, afterwords, inbetween un known events. Mind Shinanigans occured. And Paradox had soon unlocked the ultimate combo, combining himself with Darden temporarily. As he was about to head to vixation to stop him, he couldn't move. And soon, he was disconnected again. When he reconnected, he was in a tube and had lost his blackwings. He broke out and combated with 2 infected people, it was revealed then that he could absorb the infection to gain power. Scourge happened to be there and was freed as well. Paradox incountered an infected Dave that hurt Scourge, so he comboed with him as well before blacking out. He awoke one more time and incountered an infected version of his Avatar, who, with a laugh, attacked him. Paradox slowly closed his eyes, he felt everything else fading out and then........ He woke up under the desk, with a man in a Nightguard cap staring at him. Category:Haleyverse-Material